The Internet offers access to the most current information available online across the world. As a result, the world appears to be a smaller place as news and information from across the world is made available to Internet users almost instantly.
Issues often arise with organizing and reducing the amount of incoming information. Internet users desire easy access to the most interesting and updated information. However, computers cannot read a user's mind and provide organized, summarized and filtered data based on the users preferred information presentation format.
Current Internet users receive information from many various information sources. In addition, the information does not regularly come to the user. Instead, the user has to seek the information by navigating to different web addresses and Internet websites. Often, there is overlapping information that could be summarized and filtered prior to being presented to the user. An organized summary of the information would reduce the overflow of information, and provide a simpler way for the user to stay abreast with the information sought.
Having a common information organizational pattern and/or a predetermined time frame (i.e., hourly/daily/weekly/monthly) that is used to present information to users would reduce the amount of time and effort users would spend obtaining Internet information manually. By including user predefined organizational and presentation criteria would also reduce confusion and offer end users search aids and presentation formats with reduced user time and energy.